conferencesfandomcom-20200214-history
KammaCon
Welcome to the interactive Kammacon site. For the official site, go to: http://www.rhodestoastmasters.com/kammacon If that link is broken, try this one: http://www.rhodestoastmasters.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=section&id=4&Itemid=28 For the Toastmasters wikicity (for theme meeting ideas, table topic ideas -- even timing lights!) visit: Toastmasters Wikicity or type http://toastmasters.wikicities.com . In the mean time, this is an experiment in collaboration. Ideas: Shuttle Service To make it easier for Beverley, please put your name under the flight you're coming in on. That way she'll know how many people from which flight are at the airport to pick up. You can do this by clicking the "edit" button on the top of this page, and adding your details. Then click "save" at the bottom of the page. Don't worry if you make a mistake. You can always do it again! Nationwide 'ex JNB', arriving PE at 14:40 * Louise Howell * Erich Viedge * Graham Nicholl SAA Kulula 1Time To request transport, please contact Area Governor E1 Beverley Van Vuuren who is running the shuttle service. Her details are as follows: (H) 041 373 0414 (W) 041 404 5512 Are you going? Electronic networking board *Hook up with individuals who are going *Type your name and club number here Erich Viedge, IPP 4th Dimension. 083-441-0781. It's confirmed, I'm running a workshop for Cabinet on the Sunday. I am also part of the SAQA team. Get hold of me at icon.co.za (My e-mail address is erichv). Unofficial business Are you having an "unofficial" meeting at Kammacon that people may be interested in? Put details here: * The SAQA group is meeting at Kammcon. Karen Levy-Strauss is doing her HPL on getting Speechcraft certified by the NQF. For more details, go to http://toastmasters.wikicities.com Notices -- Lost and found, etc Where to stay The City Lodge Group has three hotels within reasonable distance, with the Road Lodge on the premises. The City Lodge and Courtyard are both just a short walk away. If you fly Nationwide, and then stay at the City Lodge, or Courtyard, there is a 50% discount on your accomodation. Visit: http://www.citylodge.co.za. The City Lodge's number in PE is 041-586-3322. It's under R500 a night. The City Lodge is a three star hotel, and the Courtyard is a four star hotel. The Courtyard has suites and the rates vary. To claim the Nationwide discount, BRING YOUR BOARDING PASS to the receptionist. Also look into The Beach Hotel at http://www.pehotels.co.za, and the Beachwalk B&B at http://www.beachwalk.co.za. Need a lift / Offering a lift There will be transport made available to and from the Port Elizabeth Airport for those delegates arriving by air. Once you are at the Conference, you will find that everything is within walking distance, including most hotels. To request transport, please contact Area Governor E1 Beverley Van Vuuren who is running the shuttle service. Her details are as follows: (H) 041 373 0414 (W) 041 404 5512 (E-Mail) bvanvuuren(at)fnb.co.za (For security reasons, you will need to change (at) to @ when creating an email.) You may also contact her to request information about Home Accomodation, as well as information about other accomodation options. What to see in PE If you're arriving early or staying later, consider the following activities in and around PE: (I'm from Johburg, so I'm cluless. If you would like to suggest something, click on the "edit" button, remove this notice, and type away.) --Erichv